I'M NOT A KID!
by Airawliet2327
Summary: Chap5 Update/Hinata, gadis berumur 16 tahun yang selalu dikatai anak kecil oleh orang-orang disekitarnya akibat sifatnya yang childish. Ia tidak terima dengan hal itu. Terlebih saat ia kembali berjumpa dengan teman masa kecilnya yang selalu membuat ia kesal, Sasuke. Setiap hari bertemu pemuda itu membuat ia yang semula membenci, lama kelamaan menjadi menyukai. Menyukai apanya?/RnR?
1. Hinakid!

**I'M NOT A KID! **© **Aira Ai**

Disclaimer : **Saya adalah titisan Uzumaki Kushina**_ngiahaha_*abaikan_._Naruto milik om Masashi, tapi nantinya juga bakalan jadi milik saya sebagai penerusnya. Hoho #plakk

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo[s], dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**-1-**

Di malam yang tak terlalu ramai, di bawah saksi bisu bulan dan bintang, tampak seorang gadis manis yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu di pinggiran danau. Gadis yang biasa dipanggil Hinata itu kemudian duduk menekuk lutut dan membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya. Masih terdengar isakan tangisnya yang perlahan-lahan mengecil dan akhirnya tergantikan dengan deru nafas teratur. Ia ketiduran dengan posisi tetap seperti tadi.

Ada apa gerangan yang membuat Hinata menangis? Pertanyaan yang sangat bagus. Gadis itu menangis hanya dikarenakan satu hal sepeleh yang dianggapnya terbalik.

_"I'm not a kid!"_

Aku bukan anak kecil.

Hinata menangis lagi-lagi hanya karena orang-orang di sekitarnya mengatainya kekanak-kanakkan, _kawaii_, dan sebagainya yang berkatian dengan anak kecil diusianya yang hampir menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Tapi, melihat ia yang menangisi hal sepeleh itu membuktikan bahwa ia memang masih kekanak-kanakkan, ya nggak?

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar deringan ponsel Hinata dari saku jaket yang ia kenakan. Namun hal itu kelihatannya tak didengar oleh Hinata atau memang ia sengaja menulikan pendengarannya?! Deringan itu kemudian berhenti, lalu terdengar lagi di beberapa detik setelahnya. Kicauan burung seakan ikut andil dalam membangunkan Hinata. Dan tak butuh berapa lama lagi, gadis itu akhirnya terjaga lalu dengan malas merogoh sakunya dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya setelah menekan tombol penerima panggilan di layar _touchscreen_nya.

"_Moshi-moshi_.."Gumamnya.

"_Hinata, di mana kau?!"_

Hinata sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya sebelum telinganya tuli akibat teriakkan dari si penelpon yang ia yakini pasti dari kakaknya, Neji.

"Di mana-mana." Jawab Hinata asal-asalan seraya mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk mengenyahkan kantuknya.

"_Dasar anak kecil. Jika kau tersesat bagaimana, hah? Lekaslah kembali atau aku akan dicincang-cincang Tou-sama."_

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tangannya menepuk-nepuk rumput. Lagi, dia dikatai anak kecil. Dengan geram ia berkata, "Neji-_nii_ aku bukan anak kecil!"

Neji terkikik geli di seberang. "Pulang atau tidak ada susu untukmu." Ancamnya dengan nada yang ia buat-buat.

Hinata segera bangkit dari duduknya lalu menepuk-nepuk bokongnya untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel di celananya. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko sehingga dirinya tidak mendapatkan segelas susu cokelat kesukaannya sebelum tidur. Ia tahu, pasti kakaknya itu akan menyembunyikan susunya jika tidak menuruti perintahnya. _Nah_, tidak salah jika mereka menyebutnya '_Kiddo_'.

Setelah mengatakan agar kakaknya itu tidak menyentuh susunya, Hinata segera berlari meninggalkan danau dan kembali ke kediamannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu, terdapat sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Mulai dari Hinata pergi ke danau, Hinata menangis, tertidur, dan berlari meninggalkan danau. Sudut bibir orang itu membentuk seulas senyuman yang sangat tipis ─Ah. Menyeringai.

.

.

.

Saat Hinata tiba di depan gerbang besar _mansion_nya, terlihat dua orang satpam serta beberapa pelayan _mansion_ menghampirinya dengan raut wajah sarat akan kekhawatiran pada putri bungsu tuan besar mereka. Salah satu dari pelayan memakaikan selimut tebal di tubuh mungil Hinata, pelayan lainnya memakaikan kupluk berbentuk kelinci di kepala Hinata, dan lainnya menuntun serta membantu nona muda mereka berjalan. Satu dari dua satpam tadi ikut mengantar nona nya serta pelayan-pelayan tadi hingga tiba di pintu utama kediaman Hyuuga. Sedangkan yang satunya kembali menutup gerbang.

Di ambang pintu, tampak Neji dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada seraya mengerling nakal pada adik satu-satunya itu. Satu hal yang ia yakini, Hinata pasti akan langsung menuruti perintahnya jika sudah membawa-bawa susu kesukaan adiknya itu. _Such a kiddo_..

Neji tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat dilihatnya Hinata mencibir dengan bibir mengerucut ketika melewatinya. Sangat imut. Sungguh, jika saja tidak ada pelayan-pelayan di sekeliling Hinata, ia pasti sudah menarik adiknya itu dan langsung menggelitikinya tanpa ampun. Namun tidak dilakukannya mengingat pelayan-pelayan di rumahnya sudah kelewat jujur dan pasti mereka akan memberitahukan setiap hal yang dilakukannya dan Hinata pada tuan besar mereka, Hiashi. Dan Neji tidak ingin uang sakunya terancam hanya karena membuat adiknya menangis.

"Hinakid ternyata sangat menyayangi susunya, ya." Goda Neji saat setelah pelayan-pelayan tadi kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing. Sekarang Neji dan Hinata sedang berada di lantai dua di mana kamar mereka berada. Neji rasa, ini saatnya menggoda adiknya itu.

"_I'm not a kid and stop calling me_Hina_kid, Niisan_jelek." Hinata kembali mengrucutkan bibirnya. Ia memalingkan mukanya dengan wajah merona malu.

"Ehm. Bagus lho, anak kecil sudah bisa berbahasa inggris. Belajar dari mana, nak?"Neji terkekeh mengucapkannya. Dirinya mencolek pipi kiri adiknya itu lalu mencubitnya gemes.

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Aku bukan anak kecil, Neji-_nii_. Aku udah gede." Ucap Hinata. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangisnya yang akan pecah lagi. _No no_. Dia tidak mau dicap gadis cengeng oleh kakaknya jika ia menangis hanya karena hal sepeleh.

Neji yang mendengar suara Hinata yang berbeda segera memutar tubuh adiknya itu agar menghadapnya, namun Hinata malah menampiknya tak mau menghadapnya. Wajah Neji terlihat was-was. Bagaimana tidak, ancaman besar sudah di depan mata. Jika Hinata jadi menangis, ia harus merelakan uang sakunya berkurang sepuluh persen. _No way,_ sepersen pun ia tidak akan rela.

"Ah Hinata jangan nagis, ya. Nanti _niisan_ belikan boneka kelinci baru." Neji berusaha membujuk Hinata berharap agar adiknya itu tidak jadi menangis. Ia tahu persis adiknya itu sangat menyukai boneka kelinci. Neji menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika melihat gelengan dari adiknya itu.

"Hiks.." Hinata sengaja berpura-pura terisak. Ia menyeringai dalam hati karena berhasil membalas kelakukan Neji. _Tamat riwayatmu, niisan._ Soraknya dalam hati.

"Kubelikan kelinci asli berbulu putih lebat dan halus, bermata hijau cerah dan berhidung _pink_ pekat."Bujuknya sekali lagi. Namun lagi-lagi ia menelan ludahnya karena melihat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, lagi.

"_Blablabla_.." Beberapa bujukan dan rayuan telah Neji ucapkan dan hanya mendapat gelengan dari Hinata.

"Susu favoritmu, ditambah banyak cokelat batang, _Ice cream_, dan Magnum." Kali ini Neji mengucapkannya dengan tidak bersemangat. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga Hinata akan tersentuh hatinya.

Hinata segera membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Neji dengan senyum lebar terukir di wajah imutnya. "Mauuu." Teriaknya antusias diiringi anggukkan semangat di kepalanya.

"Hah. Akhirnya." Neji segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa yang berada di dekatnya. Sudah ia duga, Hinata pasti akan menyetujuinya jika sudah mengucapkan semua yang menjadi kesukaan gadis itu. Jika tahu begini, diucapkannya saja dari awal tanpa harus menyebutkan satu persatu dan malah disetujui saat mengucapkannya bersamaan. Itu sama saja pemborosan kata.

Neji seharusnya bisa bernafas lega karena tidak jadi terancam berkurangnya uang saku. Tapi, membelikkan semua favorit adiknya, itu sama saja menguras dompetnya. Malahan jika dihitung langsung oleh otak jeniusnya, itu akan mengeluarkan kurang lebih lima belas persen dari uang yang diberikan ayah mereka. Sama saja _bo'ong_. Mendingan mengambil resiko dari Ayahnya.

Saat Neji merutuki nasibnya, Hinata malah bersorak kegirangan.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Hinata dan Neji sedang berbelanja di sebuah _mall_. Lebih tepatnya Hinata yang menagih janji kakaknya. Saat itu sedang hari minggu. Kali ini Hinata tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan 'liburan' hanya bermain di _mansion_ megahnya.

Neji kembali mendengus menguatkan hatinya yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya ketika melihat Hinata yang sangat antusias memasukkan dua kotak besar susu kesukaannya dan 'beberapa' cokelat batang ke kereta belanja yang didorong Neji.

Hinata berlari ke sebuah istana _Ice_ yang di dalamnya berisikan berbagai macam jenis _ice cream_. Ditatapnya _ice cream_ itu dengan mata berbinar-binar lalu mengambil sebanyak-banyaknya dan memasukkannya ke kereta belanja tadi. Gadis itu kembali menelusuri tempat itu; mencari letak Magnum. Setelah didapatinya, ia kembali tersenyum dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan tadi.

Neji membelakkan matanya. Jika diterka, ini sudah lebih dari lima belas persen yang ia pikir sebelumnya.

"Cokelat semua? Hinata kau bisa gendut."Tanya Neji tidak percaya saat melihat isi dari kereta yang sedari tadi ia dorong. Cokelat cokelat dan cokelat.

"Nanti aku akan diet." Jawab Hinata acuh tak acuh seraya melangkah menuju kasir setelah dirasa sudah 'cukup'.

"Dasar Hina_kid_!"Cibir Neji, mengambil langkah panjang dan mendahului Hinata menuju kasir. Hinata tersenyum puas seraya menjulurkan lidahnya meski ia tahu Neji tidak melihatnya.

Saat berhasil menyusul Neji di kasir, Hinata bermain-main dengan pipinya; menggembung-gembungkannya, sangat kekanak-kanakkan tapi imut.

"Wah, dia _kawaii_. Halo, dek. Siapa namamu?" Tanya petugas kasir itu seraya tersenyum jenaka pada Hinata.

Hinata menghentikkan apa yang ia lakukan tadi. 'Dek'? Apa-apaan itu. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya berkata, "Hinata _and_**_I'm not a kid_**. Jangan memanggilku 'dek'!" Gerutunya dengan penuh penekanan.

Petugas kasir itu malah tertawa mendengar gerutuan Hinata yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Ia lalu menyerahkan uang kembalian Neji dan kembali tersenyum pada Hinata. "Baiklah, Hinata. Ini _lollipop_untukmu. Datang lagi ya." Ia menyerahkan sebuah _lollipop_ kepada Hinata yang langsung disambut antusias oleh gadis itu. Petugas kasir itu melambaikan tangan pada dua orang yang barusan ia layani itu.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Hinata berjalan keluar dari _supermarket_itu disusul oleh Neji di belakangnya. Gadis itu membuka pembukus _lollipop_ pemberian petugas kasir tadi dan menjilati _lollipop_ itu dengan semangatnya. Neji hanya tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakukan adik kesayangannya itu. Sejujurnya ia tidak keberatan dengan sifat Hinata, malah diam-diam menyukainya walaupun ia terus saja menggoda adiknya itu saat Hinata mulai kambuh.

_I'm Not A Kid..._

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

.

Cuap-cuap Author

Yosh, saya kembali lagi dengan fict yang lagi-lagi gaje dan tidak berkelas. Ini adalah fict yang saya buat ditengah-tengah kesibukkan sekolah. Jadi mohon dihargai. Hoho

Bagaimana menurut para _readers_, apa fict ini layak untuk dilanjutkan? Ya? Tidak? Delete? Silahkan mengatakannya di kotak _review_. Tolong ya. Saya tidak ingin capek-capek menulis tapi para _readers_ ga suka. #plakk

Okeh, Akhir kata,

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Pangeran Tampan Dari Negeri Dongeng?

Sang raja malam telah menampakkan wujudnya yang bulat penuh, menyinari gelapnya malam di kota Tokyo. Tak lupa dengan ribuan prajurit yang setia menemaninya. Ah, sangat indah bila melihat langit malam di mana bulan berbentuk bulat penuh dan bintang-bintang menghiasi di sekitarnya, bukan?

Di lapangan bandara, tampak pesawat-pesawat yang berlalu lalang, entah lepas landas atau baru saja tiba. Satu diantaranya berhenti, kemudian pintunya terbuka menampakkan penumpang-penumpang dengan ekspresi beragam yang mulai menuruni tangga yang telah disediakan.

Pemuda berambut biru gelap ─salah satu dari penumpang pesawat─ tampak sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mulutnya kadang membuka atau sekedar bergumam, menyahuti si penelpon. Dari mimik wajahnya yang sangat minim ekspresi, kelihatannya ia sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Pemuda itu lantas mengambil langkah panjang memasuki bandara dengan _blazer_ di tangan kanannya.

"Hn. Aku akan segera ke sana." Ucapnya menutup obrolannya dengan si penelpon. Ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya di saku _jeans _yang ia kenakan.

**.**

**I'm Not A Kid **© **Airawliet2327** **(Aira Ai)**

Disclaimer : **Saya adalah titisan Uzumaki Kushina **_ngiahaha _*abaikan_. _Naruto milik om Masashi, tapi nantinya juga bakalan jadi milik saya sebagai penerusnya. Hoho #plakk

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo[s], _rush_*maybe T.T*, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**-2-**

**.**

**.**

Hinata membaca buku di depannya dengan mimik wajah serius. Sesekali ia menyeruput susu kesukaannya yang ia pegang dengan tangannya yang bebas, dalam artian tidak membalik-balikkan lembaran buku yang ia baca. Keningnya berkerut. "Kenapa PR nya sulit sekali, _sih_." Gerutunya seraya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi setelah meletakkan gelas yang sudah tidak berisi susu lagi.

Gadis itu beranjak ke arah tempat tidur yang tak jauh dari meja belajarnya. Hinata merebahkan dirinya bersamaan dengan helaan napas lelahnya. Diraihnya ponsel ber_casing _rilakuma nya, mengecek kali saja ada _e-mail_ atau pesan teks atau panggilan yang masuk.

Ternyata, _Nothing_.

Bungsu Hyuuga itu mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap dengan tangan yang mulai menari di layar ponselnya. 'Sedikit' bermain _game_ mungkin bisa menghilangkan stres. Sedikit? Bermain hingga ketiduran dapat dikatakan sedikit? Ya seperti itulah dalam kamus Hyuuga Hinata.

Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar bunyi bel dari arah pintu utama. Awalnya Hinata hanya cuek saja, toh ada banyak pelayan di _mansion_nya dan lagipula.. membuka pintu bukan tugasnya. Namun bel itu kembali berbunyi, bahkan terdengar.. sepertinya si pembunyi bel sedang kesal. Dan dengan kesal juga Hinata mem_pause_ _game_ yang ia mainkan. Dengan segala macam umpatan ia arahkan kepada pelayan-pelayan dan juga.. _Hey,_ bukannya ada Neji? Ke mana pemuda berambut panjang itu?

Dengan langkah gontai, Hinata menuruni tangga dan bergegas ke arah pintu utama.

**_Cklekk_**

Pintu terbuka.

Hinata mematung di tempatnya begitu melihat siapa yang bertamu malam-malam di rumahnya. Makian yang berniat ia utarakan tak jadi dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. Bahkan untuk bernafas saja, serasa sulit bagaikan oksigen sangat enggan memasuki paru-parunya melalui hidungnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

Di depannya, berdiri pemuda tampan berwajah _stoic_ dengan potongan rambut yang menurutnya sangat, aneh. Namun itu tidak mengurangi tingkat ketampanan pemuda itu. Bahkan menurutnya, pemuda itu adalah cowok keempat terganteng yang pernah ia lihat selama enam belas tahun hidupnya. Siapa yang pertama, kedua,dan ketiga? Tentu saja ayah dan kakaknya, menurut Hinata. Dan yang ketiga, _rahasia dong_.

"Oi Hinata. Siapa yang datang?"

Suara dari Neji membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang kakak dan menatapnya dengan bibir mengerucut. Yang ditatap malah acuh tak acuh dengan wajah _innocent_. Neji berjalan mendekati Hinata dengan langkah santai. Saat berada lebih dekat, bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman tipis, "Kau sudah tiba rupanya."Ucapnya pada pemuda selain dirinya yang berdiri di depan adiknya.

"Hn." Sahut pemuda itu datar.

Hinata menatap Neji dan pemuda itu bergantian. "Sudah tiba? Memangnya dia siapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk Neji dan pemuda 'asing' secara bergantian. _Gak sopan_.

"Ah kau tidak mengingatnya? Dia ini kan─"

"Aku ingin tidur." Potong pemuda itu dan langsung berhambur masuk, melewati Hinata dan Neji begitu saja tanpa memperdulikkan ia yang sedikit menyenggol bahu Hinata.

Hinata meringis. Ia berniat memaki, memukul, menjambak rambut pantat ayam pemuda sengak namun tampan itu. Namun sebelum hal itu beneran ia lakukan, Neji menahan lengannya dengan kepala menggeleng. Memangnya siapa _sih_ dia, sampai-sampai kakaknya sendiri tidak memihak kepadanya padahal jelas-kelas ia melihat adiknya ─sengaja atau tidak sengaja─ disakiti oleh pemuda itu.

Hinata mendengus sebal lalu menyusul kakaknya yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya menghampiri pemuda tadi yang dengan seenaknya saja menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Gadis itu mencoba bersabar menghadapinya. Dielus-elus dadanya untuk menguatkan hatinya agar tidak gegabah memukul pemuda itu yang sekarang dengan santainya memasuki kamarnya dan langsung rebahan di kasurnya, tentu saja atas perintah Neji.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Namaku." Ucap pemuda itu seraya bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap Hinata yang juga menatapnya.

"_Gak _nanya." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dadanya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Teman lamamu. Jika itu yang ingin kau ketahui."

"Trus gue harus bilang _wow_ gitu." Ucap Hinata tetap acuh. Padahal otaknya mencoba mengumpulkan memori-memori lamanya, mengingat-ngingat siapa Sasuke sebenarnya. Namun nihil, pikirannya kosong tak berguna. Sebenarnya, tidak sepenuhnya kosong _sih_. Ada satu yang dapat ia ingat, tapi tentu saja ia meragukan Sasuke. Karena Sasuke tidak mungkin..

"Pangeran tampan dari negeri dongeng."

Hinata membelakkan matanya saat kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. "T-tidak mungkin."

Sasuke kembali menyeringai begitu melihat rona merah yang mulai bermunculan di kedua pipi _chubby_ Hinata. Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya. Dengan mata terpejam ia berkata, "Memangnya kenapa? Itu adalah sebuah fakta, Hina_kid_."

Hinata kembali dibuat kaget. Pemuda 'asing' itu tahu tentang sebutan 'Pangeran Tampan Dari Negeri Dongeng' yang ia berikan kepada teman kecilnya dulu saat masih tinggal di _England_. Ia bahkan tahu sebutan kesayangan dari orang-orang dekat kepadanya, 'Hina_kid_'. Ada banyak pertanyaan di benak gadis itu, dan itu semua berkaitan dengan Sasuke. Mungkin ia harus bertanya secara men_detail_ kepada kakaknya. "_I'm not a kid_!" Tegasnya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, lupakan sejenak soal Sasuke. Sekarang yang menjadi masalah adalah..

"Di mana─"

"Di luar."

...Jika Sasuke tidur di kamarnya, lalu di mana ia tidur? Tidak mungkin _kan_, ia yang merupakan putri kesayangan Hiashi tidur di sofa atau di kamar tamu.

Tak perlu banyak membantah, Hinata segera menarik selimut tebalnya dan berjalan dengan gontai keluar dari kamarnya. _Rumah rumah gue, kamar kamar gue._ Teriak Hinata dalam hati.

Gadis beriris _lavender_ itu mulai memposisikan dirinya di sofa yang terletak berseberangan dengan kamarnya. Mengapa ada sofa di lantai dua? Hinata yang meminta Hiashi untuk meletakkan satu set sofa di lantai dua guna menjadi tempat berkumpul jika ada teman-temannya atau kakaknya yang berkunjung. Tapi jika sudah begini, Hinata _dong_ yang jadi tamunya.

Hawa dingin mulai menyengat. Hinata memasang kupluk berbentuk ─lagi-lagi─ rilakuma di kepalanya. Dia juga mempererat selimut yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya agar tidak kedinginan. Dengan susah payah dirinya mulai memejamkan mata, berusaha dengan segera memasuki dunia mimpi. Berharap pagi akan segera datang agar ia dapat mengadu dan merajuk pada Hiashi, melaporkan semua yang terjadi padanya. Wajah imut Hinata menampakkan seringai kala membayangkan bahwa dirinya yang akan menjadi pemenang dan Uchiha Sasuke akan kalah saat dirinya mengadu kepada ayahnya. Seringai itu lama kelamaan memudar dan digantikan dengan wajah tenang Hinata yang telah tertidur.

Diam-diam, Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah polos Hinata dari balik pintu kamar gadis itu. Dari awal Sasuke telah melihat semuanya. Semua yang dilakukan gadis itu setelah keluar dari kamarnya sendiri. Bagaimana Hinata yang mengumpat dirinya, Hinata mendengus, Hinata mulai kedinginan, seringai di wajah gadis itu, sampai Hinata tertidur.

Sasuke melangkah pelan mendekati Hinata agar gadis itu tidak terusik mimpinya. Setelah sampai di depannya, Sasuke berjongkok dan mulai mengamati wajah imut Hinata. Diusapnya lembut poni tebal gadis itu. Lalu tangannya turun ke kedua pipi _chubby_ Hinata, membuat si pemilik pipi menggeliat tak enak. Tangannya kembali menelusuri wajah Hinata dan berhenti pada bibir kecil dan tipisnya. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampan Sasuke. Pikirannya melayang di mana ia mencium Hinata saat mereka masih duduk di bangku SD kelas tiga. Sasuke tertawa pelan mengingatnya. Itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya dan ia tahu bahwa itu juga pertama bagi Hinata.

Sasuke kemudian menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Hinata lalu mulai mengangkat gadis itu untuk dipindahkan ke tempat seharusnya ia tidur. Setelah merebahkan Hinata di tempat tidurnya, Sasuke keluar lagi untuk mengambil selimut yang tadi dipakai Hinata dan kembali memakaikannya kepada gadis itu.

"Mimpi yang indah, ya." Bisik Sasuke pelan lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar Hinata setelah mengganti penerang kamar itu dengan lampu tidur yang terletak di atas meja samping tempat tidur.

Pasti kalian bertanya, mengapa Sasuke tinggal di rumah Hinata? Jawabannya yaitu, Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke, adalah sahabat karib Hiashi. Mereka telah bersahabat sejak masih duduk di bangku _junior high school_ dan dulu selalu bersaing dalam segala hal. Jangan salah paham dulu. Bersaing dalam segala hal dalam artian saat mereka masih bersekolah, Hisahi dan Fugaku selalu bersaing siapa yang akan mendapat nilai dan peringkat tertinggi.

Soal Sasuke, Fugaku berkata bahwa ia dan istrinya mengaku tidak bisa memperhatikan lagi anak bungsunya itu. Pekerjaan yang semakin hari semakin menumpuk membuat mereka terpaksa lembur bahkan tidak bisa kembali ke rumah. Sebenarnya Sasuke mempunyai seorang kakak, Uchiha Itachi. Namun kakaknya itu adalah pewaris utama Uchiha dan ia juga telah menikah. Otomatis Itachi tidak dapat diandalkan dalam mengawasi adiknya. Mereka khawatir Sasuke akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak mereka inginkan. Seperti menggunakan narkoba misalnya.

Untuk itu, Fugaku menyuruh Sasuke untuk kembali ke Jepang. Ia memberitahu kepada Hiashi perihal hal itu dan meminta tolong Hiashi mencarikan tempat tinggal yang baru untuk anaknya karena rumahnya yang dulu telah berpindah tangan kepada orang lain sepeninggal mereka dulu. Hiashi menawarkan agar Sasuke tinggal di _mansion_nya dan tentu saja disetujui oleh Fugaku. Meski dengan berat hati, akhirnya Mikoto merelakan tinggal jauh dengan anak bungsunya itu. Lagipula, di sana ada Hinata dan Neji yang bisa menemani dan menghibur Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar Hinata pelan. Saat ia berbalik, _obsidian_nya menangkap Neji yang menatapnya dengan seringai tipis. Dapat ia lihat Neji yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap Neji.

"_Man to Man_, eh?"

Neji terkekeh pelan mendengar respon pemuda yang menjadi sahabat lamanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

Cuap-cuap Ai

Hola saya balik =D

Yah karena pada minta untuk dilanjut, ya saya lanjutin. Tapi beginilah hasilnya. Sangat mengecewakan, kan? Harap maklum yo. Ini saya buat di tengah-tengah kesibukkan dan ini masih dalam sesi(?) MID semester. #alesanbasi

Maafkan jika gak sesuai dengan apa yang _readers-san _harapkan. Alur kecepetan, typo(s), OOC Hinata gak ketulungan, pendek, dan lain sebagainya. Entah mengapa ide yang semula ada dibenak saya mendadak hilang dan otak saya mendadak _blank_. huhu

Terima kasih untuk semua yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict ini. _Arigatou gozaimasu_. Dan terima kasih kepada **Ennaka-**_chan._ Entah mengapa diriku merasa yang kamu maksud itu adalah aku dan sepertinya memang begitu(?) -,- Emang sih aku gak mau dikatai kayak gitu, dan maka dari itu aku meluapkannya(?) di fict ini #wkks

_So.. This fanfiction,,, Continue or delete?_

Minta ripuw lagi boleh dong, _tebane_.


	3. Chicken Butt!

_Di sebuah taman yang sangat luas dengan berbagai jenis bunga di sekelilingnya, tampak dua anak-anak berusia sekitar delapan tahunan berlari mengelilingi taman. Anak satu berjenis kelamin laki-laki sedangkan yang satunya lagi berjenis kelamin perempuan. Napas anak perempuan itu memburu, tak mampu mengejar si anak satunya lagi._

_Gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas rerumputan. Tangan mungilnya memijat-mijat kakinya yang terasa pegal akibat sedari tadi mengejar kawan mainnya. "Sasu-kun. Stop! Let's go buy Ice Cream."Teriak nya dengan bahasa Inggris. Padahal, ia bisa saja menggunakan bahasa asli mereka, tapi tidak karena mengingat di mana sekarang mereka berada._

_Orang yang dipanggil 'Sasu-kun' oleh si gadis datang menghampirinya dengan wajah datar namun mengandung seringai mengejek. Ia ikut duduk di samping si gadis dan membantu memijat kaki gadis itu. "You could be sick. Chocolate Ice cream could make you fat, Hinakid." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya._

_Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "No No, Sasu-kun. Let's go buy Ice cream ice cream. Aku ingin makan ice cream. I want I want." Rengek Hinata dengan bahasa yang di mix. Ia memang belum fasih berbicara bahasa Inggris karena ia tidak menetap di England. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sudah enam tahun lebih menetap di England. Tentu saja bahasa Inggris Sasuke lebih bagus._

_Untuk yang kedua kalinya Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak permintaan gadis imut di depannya. "Let's go home. Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Hiashi, and Neji are waiting for us. Neji sent me a message. He said there is an important thing to tell. Hm, I dont know what. But he told me to go home as soon as possible"_

_Hinata memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap orang di depannya dengan bingung. "Apa yang kau katakan, Sasu-kun? Aku tidak mengerti. You speak fastly."_

_Sasuke tertawa pelan lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Indigo gadis berumur sepuluh tahun di depannya. "Pulang, for short."Jawabnya menyimpulkan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang tadi ia katakan._

_Hinata kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kesimpulan yang ia dapat, namun tidak menolak saat Sasuke mulai menggendongnya karena kakinya yang belum pulih sepenuhnya._

_._

_._

_Hinata terus saja menangis dan tak kunjung berhenti. Ayahnya baru saja mengatakan bahwa sudah saatnya mereka ─dirinya, Neji, dan ayahnya─ kembali ke Jepang saat ini juga. Pulang ke Jepang berarti meninggalkan England serta keindahannya dan juga... Sasuke. Ia tentu saja tidak mau berpisah dengan Sasuke yang sudah menjadi teman bermainnya sejak mereka berumur enam tahun. Hanya bocah itu yang mau menjadi temannya di England karena dirinya yang tidak terlalu fasih berbahasa Inggris._

_Sedangkan Sasuke, memang tidak ada air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Namun eratnya genggamannya pada tangan mungil Hinata menandakan bahwa ia juga enggan berpisah dengan teman sepermainannya itu. Perlahan genggaman tangannya mengendur, diganti dengan remasan lembut. Tangan satunya beralih menghapus air mata yang terus saja mengalir di pipi Hinata._

_"We'll meet again. I'm promise, Hinakid." Ucapnya mencoba menghibur gadis di depannya. "Kita akan bertemu lagi."_

_"S-sasu-kun. I..I dont want. A-aku ingin selalu bersamamu."Lirih Hinata._

_Sasuke kemudian menarik Hinata kecil ke pelukannya yang hangat, meyakinkan gadis itu akan janji yang telah ia katakan. Suatu hari, suatu hari pasti mereka akan dipertemukan lagi. Itu adalah janjinya._

_Hiashi, Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Neji hanya menatap iba Sasuke dan Hinata. Sebenarnya, mereka juga enggan memisahkan keduanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, urusan Hiashi di England telah berakhir dan urusan di Jepang kembali memanggilnya._

_Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi chubby Hinata yang mulai merona akibat perlakuannya. Ia tahu bahwa gadis kecil itu sedang malu, karena biasanya Hinata akan kembali mengingat di mana ia yang menciumnya dulu di depan teman-teman Sasuke._

_"Hinata, waktunya pergi." Suara berat Hiashi memecahkan atmosfir sedih di sekitarnya. Neji dengan lembut menarik tangan adiknya untuk memasuki mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke bandara._

_Hinata tetap tak mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua akhirnya totally berpisah saat tangan keduanya terlepas dan masuknya Hinata ke dalam mobil. Meski samar, dapat ketiga orang bermarga Uchiha itu mendengar isakan tangis Hinata kecil sebelum mobil itu melaju di jalanan yang tak begitu ramai._

**.**

**I'M NOT A KID!**© **Airawliet2327** **(Aira Ai)**

Disclaimer : **Saya adalah titisan Uzumaki Kushina**_ngiahaha_*abaikan_._Naruto milik om Masashi, tapi nantinya juga bakalan jadi milik saya sebagai penerusnya. Hoho #plakk

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo[s], dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**-3-**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, langit tak begitu cerah karena ini adalah hari terakhir di musim gugur dan sebentar lagi sudah memasuki musim dingin, di mana butiran kapas lembut berjatuhan dari langit. Hawa dingin tetap terasa meskipun penghangat ruangan telah dinyalakan di ruang makan yang tak begitu ramai, atau bisa dibilang memang tidak ramai.

Hinata, Neji, Hiashi, dan tak lupa Sasuke menikmati sarapan mereka dalam diam dan tenang. Ini kembali menjadi hari pertama Sasuke di Tokyo setelah sekian lama tinggal di _England_. Sasuke aslinya memang orang Jepang. Namun karena kedua orang tuanya yang, biasalah, sibuk mengurusi perusahan Uchiha di negeri orang itu mengharuskannya untuk mengikuti mereka dan melepaskan sejenak kewarganegaraannya sebagai orang Jepang.

"Ehem." Hiashi berdehem mencairkan suasana. Diraihnya selembar _tissue_untuk membersihkan mulutnya. _Amethyst_nya menatap Neji, Hinata, dan Sasuke secara bergiliran.

"Sasuke, kurasa kau sudah tahu perihal dirimu yang akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Hinata." Hiashi membuka suara. Sasuke mengiyakan ucapan Hiashi dengan sebuah anggukkan kepala. Dirinya tetap melanjutkan memakan sarapannya yang hampir habis.

Hinata yang sedang meneguk susunya, tersedak mendengar ucapan Ayahnya. Susu yang seharusnya memasuki kerongkongan malah memasuki tenggorokannya ─hanya perkiraan Hinata yang tidak masuk akal. Gadis dengan stelan seragam khas Konoha _High School_ itu terlihat tidak terima. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa aku tidak tahu?!"

"Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya, Hina_kid_. Lihatlah seragam yang dikenakan Sasuke!" Neji menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu.

Hinata hanya menghembuskan nafas kesal saat melihat Sasuke yang memakai seragam serupa dengan dirinya, yang berbeda hanyalah Sasuke memakai celana dan dirinya memakai rok ─tentu saja. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi tulang pipinya. Bisa-bisa dirinya tidak menyadari hal itu padahal jelas-jelas Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Hiashi berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Hinata kemudian memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi putrinya itu.

"_Tou-sama_ jangan nyium-nyium." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, membantah perlakuan Hiashi kepadanya.

Hiashi hanya tersenyum tipis seraya membelai rambut Hinata sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan mereka di ruang makan. Neji tersenyum jahil kepada adiknya itu, dan senyuman itu berubah menjadi tawa saat dilihatnya pipi Hinata yang merona. Sedangkan Sasuke, jangan ditanya lagi. _Stoic_dan _stay cool_ seperti biasa. Padahal aslinya dia ingin sekali menertawakan teman kecilnya itu. Tapi _gengsi dong_.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Neji berdiri dari duduknya dengan selembar _tissue_ di tangan kanannya. Ia menatap Hinata dan Sasuke yang masih menikmati sarapan keduanya. Ah bukan. Hanya Hinata saja. Sasuke telah menghabiskan sarapannya semenit setelah Hiashi pergi.

"Jadi, kuantar atau berangkat sendiri?"Tanya Neji langsung pada intinya.

Hinata menatap bingung kakaknya. Bukannya sudah menjadi rutinitas kakaknya yang selalu mengantar-jemput dirinya? Lalu kenapa masih bertanya? Jangan bilang... "Siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Kalian _lah_. Masa tukang bubur yang berencana naik haji."

"Kali ini naik denganmu. Aku belum tahu di mana letak KHS."Jawab Sasuke datar seperti biasa. Ia lalu berdiri, meraih tasnya dan menggandengnya. Juga tak lupa jas seragam barunya berwarna hitam-kebiruan.

Neji mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia lalu melirik Hinata yang pura-pura acuh, padahal hatinya sedang berteriak-teriak gaje. _Kali ini? Berarti besok-besok enggak dong. Gak deh. Mending naik gerobak pasarnya mang Tatang._

.

.

.

"Kyaaa itu Hyuuga!"

"Mana-mana?"

"Itu, lho. Masa gak liat sih?"

"Wah, iya. Mereka _blablabla,_"

Segala macam jeritan, pekikan, dan bisik-bisik dikumandangkan saat mobil yang biasa dikendarai oleh Hyuuga bersaudara memasuki gerbang _Konoha High School_ dan berhenti diparkiran. Neji selaku 'supir', turun lebih awal dari kedua 'penumpang' nya. Disusul oleh Hinata dan Sasuke. Wajah sang kakak terkekuk bagaikan pakaian yang lusuh. Bagaimana tidak, hanya ia seorang yang duduk di jok depan. Sedangkan adik dan sahabat lamanya memilih duduk di belakang, seakan-akan mereka adalah tuan dan nona muda dan ia sebagai supir pribadinya.

Hinata turun dari mobilnya dengan wajah cemberut dan bibir mengerucut. Selama perjalanan dari rumah menuju sekolah, Sasuke terus saja menjahilinya. Mulai dari menyembunyikan ponselnya, merampas rotinya, mengacak tataan rambutnya, mencubit hidungnya, dan lain sebagainya.

Saat Sasuke keluar dari mobil, bisik-bisik lain mulai terdengar. Mulai dari mereka yang bertanya-tanya perihal dirinya, decakan-decakan kagum, bahkan membandingkannya dengan si Hyuuga tampan berambut panjang. Tapi dirinya tidak memerdulikan itu semua. Dirinya hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis tapi mematikan. Sasuke kembali fokus pada gadis yang lebih pendek di seberangnya. Ia tahu, pasti Hinata sedang kesal karena sedari tadi ia mengganggunya.

"Hinata, antarkan Sasuke ke ruang guru. Aku ada urusan lain."

Baru saja Hinata ingin menolak perintah kakaknya, Neji sudah lebih dulu berjalan meninggalkannya. Ia hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan mau tidak mau menuruti perintah kakaknya. Sebenarnya, Hinata meragukan 'Urusan lain' yang dibilang Neji. Setahunya, yang mempunyai urusan pagi-pagi begini hanyalah pengurus inti OSIS. Sedangkan masa kepengurusan Neji telah berakhir sejak ia naik ke kelas tiga. Jadi, bisakah ia memepercayainya?

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar saat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata dipelototkan ─mencoba menakut-nakuti Sasuke.

"Cih. Kau pikir aku takut denganmu? Aku bisa lakukan ini padamu." Sasuke menarik pelan hidungnya seraya menyeringai pada Hinata.

Hinata terbelalak dan dengan cepat menutup hidungnya. Napasnya tercekat. Barusan, ia sudah merasakan bagaimana dicubit oleh Sasuke di hidungnya. Saat ia melihat tampangnya di cermin kecilnya, kemerah-merahan mulai menghiasi hidungnya, bahkan sampai saat ini─

"Tidaaaaaaakk."

─Dan ia tidak ingin hal itu terulang lagi hanya karena mencoba menakuti Sasuke dengan tindakan bodohnya. Bisa-bisa, cowok yang ditaksirnya akan ilfil padanya saat melihat hidungnya yang memerah seperti tomat. Oh tidak bisa!

Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Hinata. Dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celana, Sasuke mulai melangkah menyusul Hinata yang telah berjalan lebih dulu.

.

.

Bel dimulainya pelajaran hari ini telah berdentang sepuluh menit yang lalu. Namun belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sang _sensei_ di sekitar. Murid-murid kelas X.A dibuat jenuh olehnya. Sudah menjadi ciri khas _sensei_ satu ini; selalu terlambat masuk kelas dan mereka bertaruh _sensei_ itu akan melontarkan seribu satu alasan untuk menyangkalnya.

Sebenarnya, bagi murid pada umumnya, keterlambatan seorang guru akan disoraki dan bahkan berdoa agar gurunya itu tidak masuk. Beda halnya dengan kelas X.A. Mereka sangat menghargai dan disiplin waktu juga belajar. _Motto_'_Time Is Money_' adalah ciri khas kelas ini. Bagi mereka, satu detik pun akan sangat merugikan bila hanya dibuang-buang.

Agar waktunya tidak terbuang sia-sia, di pojokan Hinata memain-mainkan pensilnya di atas kertas sketsa. Sebetulnya, tempat duduk Hinata sebenarnya bukan di pojokan. Ia hanya tidak ingin konsentrasinya terganggu, maka dari itu ia menyuruh..lebih tepatnya mengusir..si pemilik tempat sebenarnya.

Sakura yang kebetulan lewat di sampingnya, menatap heran pada sahabatnya itu. Matanya beralih pada sebuah sketsa buatan Hinata yang belum selesai sepenuhnya. Ia kemudian menatap kembali Hinata.

"Sepertinya dia spesial ya. Atau kau sedang memikirkannya." Komentarnya. Ia sudah mengenal Hinata sejak mereka di tahun ketiga di Junior High School. Setiap apapun yang digambar Hinata, pasti hal-hal yang dianggap spesial oleh gadis itu. Atau, sedang dipikirkannya. Jadi, manakah pernyataan yang tepat untuk saat ini?

"Huh?" Hinata dengan cepat melirik pada gambarannya. Matanya membulat begitu menyadari sesuatu di gambaran yang hampir selesai itu. "K-kenapa aku menggambarnya?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Wah kau sudah punya pengganti─"

"_Minna_, maaf aku telat. Tadi aku membantu nenek-nenek menyeberang jalan." Sebuah suara khas seseorang memotong ucapan Sakura.

Seperti yang telah dijelaskan sebelumnya─

"Kakashi-_sensei_ banyak alasannya."

─_sensei_ satu ini mempunyai banyak alasan untuk menyangkal. Dan setiap alasannya berbeda-beda. Tak pernah ada yang serupa.

"Yang tidak percaya, silahkan tanya kepada orang nya sendiri. Pastikan menambahkan lelaki tampan berambut perak. Hoho."

Seluruh murid kelas X.A hanya meng'Hm' dan me_rolling-eyes_ bersama mendengar ucapan guru narsis dan sok _Innocent_ tingkat dewa di depan mereka. Sudah salah, masih sempat-sempatnya bernarsis ria. Kebiasaan buruk seorang guru bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi.

Seluruh pasang mata ─minus Hinata─ beralih pada seseorang yang bersandar di pintu kelas. Mereka tidak ingat mempunyai teman berwajah seperti itu?

"_Sensei_, siapa dia?" Kiba selaku perwakilan dari mereka bertanya pada Kakashi seraya menunjuk orang itu.

"Oh, hampir saja aku lupa. Beruntung kau mengingatkannya. Istirahat nanti aku traktir dikantin, okesip?" Kakashi mengedipkan matanya pada Kiba yang sekarang tengah bersorak kegirangan. Keberuntung bagi cowok maniak anjing itu karena ia lupa membawa uang untuk berjajan.

"Oi kau. Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ? Hari ini gak bakalan terjadi gerhana matahari. Ayo cepat masuk!" Imbuh _sensei_ bermasker itu seraya memberi isyarat pada orang yang berdiri bersandar di pintu kelas. Orang yang dimaksud mulai berjalan ke arah Kakashi seraya menatap tajam lelaki itu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi _sensei_ barunya.

"Dia anak baru. Pindahan dari _England_. Perkenalkan dirimu, wahai anak!"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya secara singkat, tidak padat, _plus_jelas, _minus_ kelebayan, _equal_datar.

"Kyaaaa..bukannya dia yang tadi bersama Hyuuga?"

"Waaah senengnya bisa sekelas dengannya."

"Aku ingin menjadi temannya."

"Dia akan menjadi pacarku nanti. Lihat saja."

"Enak saja. Dia itu sudah ditakdirkan bersamaku."

_Blablabla_. Celotehan dan keramaian mulai tercipta saat suara singkat Sasuke bagaikan bergema di kelas itu. Bagi siswi-siswi, walaupun datar, suara Sasuke sangatlah seksi dan sensitif di telinga mereka. Maka jangan heran, istirahat nanti pasti sudah terbentuk komunitas baru bernama "SasClub".

Hinata yang masih disibukkan dengan pikirannya, mendadak menjadi _blank_. Ia sedari tadi tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya. Namun, suara yang baru saja tertangkap indera pendengarannya, sangat dikenalnya. Terlebih dengan nama yang hanya dimiliki satu orang di dunia ini. Dengan ragu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke depan. Namun sial karena Chouji menghalangi pandangannya. Ia kemudian memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak mendapati seseorang yang tidak sengaja ia gambar di kertas sketsanya. Cepat-cepat ia menutup wajahnya menggunakan kertas sketsanya, berharap agar Sasuke tidak melihatnya.

"Tidak usah bersembunyi begitu, Hina_kid_." Sasuke menyeringai.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai menurunkan penghalang wajahnya. Rupanya orang yang dimaksud telah menyadari keberadaannya. Terlebih lagi...Terkutuk. Terkutuk bagi pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Mengapa ia menyebut _nickname_ terkutuk itu di sini? Padahal telah mati-matian ia berusaha agar sebutan itu tidak diketahui murid KHS. Ia bahkan telah menyogok kakaknya sendiri untuk tutup mulut.

"_Chicken butt_!" Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kedua pipi yang digembungkan. Oke, saatnya mempersiapkan mental dan fisik untuk menghadapi masalah lain setelah ini; mengurus _nickname_ sial itu.

Sasuke semakin menyeringai, lalu menoleh pada _sensei_ yang sekarang malah asik membaca buku dengan sampul bertuliskan 'Icha-Icha Paradise'. "_Sensei_, aku ingin duduk di sebelah Hyuuga Hinata."

**.**

**The End**

**.**

_Just Kidding XD_

**.**

**^_^****TBC****^_^**

**.**

Cuap-cuap Ai :

**Terima kasih** yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict ini, mem-_fave_, _follow_, yang udah ripiuw, dan bagi _silent readers_. Sebenarnya sih agak malas ngelanjutnya, soalnya yang ripiuw dikit sih. Kan udah susah payah mikirin ide, merangkai kata-kata, capek ngetik, nahan ngantuk, dll demi membuat fanfiksi. Tapi yang memberikan apresiasi dalam bentuk review dikit. Jadi males. Semangat api ku menciut nih. Minta **maaf** lagi, bagi yang ripiuw _Log In_, saya gak bisa bales satu-satu (chap awal ama 2).

FF **My Hero** aku _delete_dulu deh. Mau fokus ke yang ini dulu. Nanti kalo udah tamat, baru deh ku post lagi. Hhe

Sempet baca ripiuw di ff lain tntg bales ripiuw, jadi takut krna ga sering bales. makanya saya bales ripiuw yang no log in disini aja. **winey-chan, n, x, Namika ayugai, xxx, Apeuril**: Iya ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih udah review, ripiuw lagi ya ^_^v

Okesip, Ai minta _**review**_ lagi boleh dong.

Jangan jadi _silent readers, please_. Kan ga ada susahnya buat ripiuw (_with or without log in_) ._.v

Oh iya, bolehkah saya selaku Author amatiran, newbie, dan ga punya bakat, minta pendapat? Selain Romance, Ini cocok _genre_ apa ya? Mohon di_vote_di kotak ripuw XD

_Sign.. -_**_Aira Ai_**


	4. Jus Tomat & Ice Cream

"Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan." Gerutuku dalam hati seraya mencoret-coret Sasuke versi chibi yang..err..kenapa aku menggambarnya?!

Sejak pagi tadi hingga saat ini, aku sudah dibuat kesal oleh seorang cowok keren, ganteng, manis, imut, tapi ngeselin bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Oke kalian boleh mencoret tuduhan 'ngeselin' karena itu hanya pendapatku yang sudah mengibarkan bendera perang diantara kami ─secara sepihak. Kuakui dia memang keren dan nyaris sempurna. Tapi tetap saja ngeselin ampun sumpah ih ga banget. Dan lu harus _dance_ _gangnam style_ sambil teriak _WOW_.

Memangnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu? Meminta Kakashi _sensei_ untuk duduk di sebelahku. Memang sih satu-satunya bangku yang masih kosong hanya di sebelahku. Tapi, _kan _bisa minta pindah. Misalnya, Sakura yang dipindahkan ke sebelahku, dan Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto. Yah, walaupun sepertinya gadis _pink_ itu tidak akan mau. Wong yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah kekasih tercintrong. Sekalipun cowok kece badai pun, hanya Naruto seorang. Ih wow.

Aku tidak menyangka,, inikah 'Pangeran Tampan Dari Negeri Dongeng'? Ah tidak. Sasuke yang dulu ku kenal bukanlah seperti yang saat ini. Sasuke _ku_ itu baik padaku. Nah yang ini? Terus saja menjahiliku, membuatku kesal. Baik dari mana coba! Sepertinya dia hanya mengada-ngada. Atau mungkin dia hanyalah anak yang terpisah dengan ibu bapaknya, terus ngaku-ngaku sebagai putra Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. _Plus_ operasi plastik untuk menyamai wajah rupawan Sasuke. Sepertinya. Heh, _please deh_. Caramu itu gak mutu banget!

"Hinata."

"Apa."

"Pinjam pulpen."

"Ga punya."

"Itu yang kau pegang."

"Ini pena."

**.**

* * *

**I'M NOT A KID!**** © Airawliet2327**

Disclaimer : **Saya adalah titisan Uzumaki Kushina **_ngiahaha _*abaikan_. _Semua orang tahu kalo **Naruto** itu **milik** bung **Masashi Kishimoto**. Jadi, **Sasuke milik neng Aira Ai** aja okesip. Hoho

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo[s], dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

**DLDR!**

**.**

* * *

**-4-**

* * *

**.**

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini telah berdentang beberapa menit yang lalu. Satu persatu murid meninggalkan kelas dan sekolah. Masing-masing ada yang berwajah penat, sumringah, dan tetap tersenyum bahagia (Naruto salah satunya). Berbagai rencana telah tersusun rapi dalam otak mereka. Entah itu mampir ke kedai, atau langsung pulang saja, mandi, dan tidur, atau pulang, mandi, lalu jalan bersama teman atau pacar ke _mall_.

Sakura menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk bertopang dagu dengan bibir mengerucut. "Hina-_chan_, aku duluan ya."

"Sakura-_chan_. Ayo cepat! Aku sudah lapeeer." Naruto menarik-narik manja lengan Sakura yang _notabene_ adalah kekasihnya.

"_Baka_, sebentar," Sakura mencubit pelan perut Naruto membuat pemuda itu meringis. "Eum..Maaf Hinata, kali ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana kelakuan anak hilang ini." Imbuhnya.

Sakura mulai berjalan seraya melambaikan tangan pada Hinata dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "_Jaa ne~_" Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum kecut tanpa membalas lambaian sahabatnya.

"Sakura-_chan_. Aku kan punya Ayah dan Ibu. Mengapa kau bilang aku anak hilang?"

Sayup-sayup dapat Hinata dengar gerutuan dari Naruto. Gadis imut itu kini membenamkan wajahnya di antara lengannya yang saling melipat di atas meja. Seharusnya, siang-siang begini dia sudah berada di kedai _ice cream _favoritnya. Menikmati ─entah─ makanan ─atau minuman─ itu sesuka hatinya, tanpa sepengetahuan Neji tentunya. Namun, hari ini adalah giliran piketnya. Dan ia baru boleh pulang setelah kelasnya kembali bersih seperti semula.

Hinata bangkit dari posisinya dan meraih sapu yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Ia menatap sapu itu dengan kening berkerut. Lalu, digerakannya sapu di tangannya secara _randomly_.

Bagaimana mau bersih, sekarang saja ia bingung bagaimana cara menyapu sebenarnya. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah memegang benda itu sebelumnya. Dan ini yang pertama kalinya. Kenapa? Pertama, karena ia adalah bungsu Hyuuga sekaligus putri kesayangan Hiashi. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya tumbuh menjadi gadis manja yang taunya cuma makan, bermain, dan belajar. Tidak ada dalam kamus Hyuuga Hinata yang namanya 'Bekerja'. Kedua, biasanya ia langsung pulang tanpa mengerjakan piket. Tinggal kasih sogokan, beres deh. Yang menjadi masalah sekarang, orang yang biasa piket dengannya dan selalu disogoknya, hari ini tidak masuk sekolah. Apa mereka janjian?

Hinata melempar sapu yang dipegangnya ke sembarang arah. Ia menatap seisi kelas dengan tatapan horor. Bukannya bersih, malah tambah kotor. Sampah yang sudah adem ayem di tempatnya, malah kembali berceceran akibat ulahnya yang sok tahu.

Cukup sudah! Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi. Tinggal ngadu ke Ayahnya, beres deh. Aha, kenapa tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya?

"Menyapu saja tidak bisa. Dasar manja!"

Hinata dengan cepat menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan dengan cepat pula ia kembali seperti sedia kala. Bibirnya mengerucut. Mengapa orang yang membuat _mood_nya menurun malah menunjukkan wujudnya di saat-saat seperti ini. _Kami-sama, Inikah hari sialku?_

Tapi tunggu sebentar. Bukannya Hinata lah yang menginginkan untuk tinggal bersama Sasuke? Memangnya siapa yang menangis merengek-rengek agar tidak dipisahkan dengan Sasuke dulu? Hinata! Tapi, mengapa saat kembali bertemu dengan cowok yang dijuluki 'Pangeran Tampan Dari Negeri Dongeng' olehnya, ia malah bersikap _like_..._yeah_...seakan-akan tidak ingin melihat wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh bagian kelas. Senyum miring menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan kerennya ia mengambil sapu yang barusan dilempar Hinata.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Hinata dengan alis yang saling bertautan. _Seorang Sasuke? Megang sapu?_

"Menyapu lah. Memangnya kau pikir apa lagi?"

"Maksudku,, memangnya kau tahu cara menyapu?" Hinata meragu.

"Heh? Apa susahnya?" Sasuke mulai menggerakkan sapu ditangannya. Awalnya tangannya terasa kaku karena boleh jujur, ini juga merupakan hal yang pertama bagi pemuda itu. Sapuannya selalu meleset dari sampah-sampah. Namun beberapa kali mencoba, akhirnya ia bisa merilekskan pegangannya dan menyapu dengan benar. Sudah sepantasnya ia membenarkan fakta yang dikatakan orang mengenainya, 'Bisa dalam segala hal'.

Hinata membelakkan matanya takjub. Ia tak menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke ternyata bisa menyapu. _Harus dicatat dalam catatan si Olga, nih._ Gadis itu mengucek-ngucek matanya. Kali aja ini hanya halusinasinya akibat telat makan _ice cream_. Tapi sekali lagi, "Sasuke hebat." Pekiknya tanpa ia sadari.

"Baru nyadar, neng?" Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya dengan pipi digembungkan.

.

* * *

.

Waktu telah menunjukan hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Tidak heran mengapa Sasuke menguap beberapa kali dan matanya yang mulai memerah. Jika ia berada di _England_, pasti sekarang ia sudah berpetualangan di dunia mimpi. Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya bertahan hingga sekarang. Bahkan beranjak saja enggan.

Sasuke mengusap tengkuk lalu beralih ke lehernya. Kerongkongannya bagaikan kering minta digenangi apa saja yang berbentuk cairan menyegarkan. Dia beralih mengusap pelipisnya. Udara malam ini terasa panas. Mengapa. Padahal sekarang tidak sedang musim semi atau panas. Bukannya udara malam terakhir di musim gugur ─seharusnya─ dingin?! Apa jangan-jangan gunung api baru saja atau akan meletus? Oh tidak, Sasuke belum ingin mati muda, ditambah dengan dirinya yang belum pernah merasakan indahnya masa dewasa.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu bangkit dari duduknya yang sepertinya pantatnya telah terlem sehingga sulit diangkat. Segelas jus tomat dingin mungkin bisa menyegarkan kerongkongannya.

"Ayolah Neji-_nii_. Satu saja. Boleh ya?"

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari kamar saat mendengar gerutuan Hinata yang sepertinya sedang beradu mulut dengan Neji. Ah lebih tepatnya Hinata tengah membujuk kakaknya. Sasuke memberi celah pada pintunya agar ia bisa melihat kakak beradik yang berada tak jauh di depan kamarnya. Dapat ia lihat Hinata menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan pipi yang digembungkan. Poni tebalnya ikut bergoyang saat Hinata menoleh ke arah kanan. Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya.

Tak lama mengerutkan kening, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menatap Neji di depannya, "_Niisan_, ku mohon. Lagian, _Ice cream_ tidak akan membunuhku. Satu saja. Ya ya, boleh ya?" Gadis itu tidak menyerah membujuk kakaknya yang tetap berada pada pendiriannya. Dan ia harus menelan kekesalan karena lagi-lagi Neji menggelengkan kepala.

Neji beranjak duduk di _sofa_ lalu meraih majalah dan mulai membacanya. "Lebih baik kau ajarkan anak kecil ini meminum minuman yang menyehatkan."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa─"

"Keluar saja. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa sedari tadi kau menguping pembicaraan kami..." Neji membolak-balik halaman majalah yang dibacanya. "...Sasuke?"

Sasuke membuka lebar pintu kamarnya. Ia menatap Hinata dan punggung Neji dengan tatapan tak bersalah. Setelah menutup kembali pintu kamar, Sasuke berjalan mendekati dua orang bermarga Hyuuga seraya menggaruk tengkuknya. "Apa ada tomat?"

"Sasuke? Ngapain di sini?" Tanya Hinata seraya menunjuk Sasuke.

"Melamarmu."

"Hah?" Sepertinya _loading_ otak Hinata lagi bermasalah.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. "_Baka_." Ia menoyor dahi Hinata. Setelah itu, ditariknya gadis _kiddo_ di depannya ke dalam dapur layaknya '_a kid'_.

"Eh Eh? Mau ngapain?" Hinata tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Ia mencoba menarik tangannya. Tapi cengkeraman Sasuke di tangannya malah semakin kencang.

"Memanggangmu."

.

* * *

.

"Uwek.."

Hinata berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang dirasa mengganjal.

Perutnya terasa mual. Tapi saat mencoba mengeluarkannya, hanya air liur saja yang keluar. Ini semua akibat ulah Sasuke yang memaksanya meminum segelas jus tomat yang tidak disukainya. Bukan hanya tidak disukai, tapi Hinata rada benci dengan yang namanya _Tomato_. Ia heran. Mengapa Sasuke dengan entengnya menelan minuman yang sangat euh itu. Bahkan berkali-kali nambah. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat dirinya mual.

Tapi bukan Uchiha Sasuke jika kalian bisa melawan.

Pemuda itu memaksa Hinata agar mau meminumnya. Bahkan ia juga mendesaknya dengan _ice cream_. Dan sepertinya, _loading _di otak Hinata memang sedang bermasalah. Buktinya hanya dengan kata '_Ice cream_' yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke, cairan berwarna merah ke_orange_-_orange_san itu telah berada di dalam mulutnya. Saat melewati kerongkongan, barulah Hinata tersadar. Ia gelagapan, ingin memuntahkan jus tomat itu. Namun Sasuke terus mendesaknya dengan tambahan 'Cokelat' hingga akhirnya cairan itu lolos memasuki perutnya.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Di dalam kamar mandi, di depan _washtafel_, berusaha mengeluarkan cairan yang menurutnya menjijikan itu. Sayang sekali, sepertinya tomat yang telah berubah menjadi jus hasil buatan Sasuke sangat betah di perutnya sehingga tidak mau keluar walau hanya setetes.

**_Cklek_**_.._

Hinata melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang barusan dibuka oleh seseorang yang membuatnya ingin menangis. _Mau ngapain lagi orang ini? Apa tidak puas sudah membuatku seperti orang frustasi?_

"Ngapain di sini?" Tanya Hinata sinis.

Sasuke tidak merespon pertanyaan Hinata. Setelah berada di dekat Hinata, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Ia tersenyum menyeringai pada Hinata yang tidak menyerah memuntahkan jus tomat buatannya. "Sudahlah. Bukannya jus buatanku itu rasanya enak?!"

"Enak pala lo peyang!" Hinata menyalakan kran dan membasuh wajahnya. "Ngapain di sini?" Ia menatap tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia menutup kedua matanya. Biarkan keadaan yang menjawabnya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, tidak ada tanda-tanda pengertian dari Hinata. Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Keningnya berkerut. Nih orang kok _baka_nya ampun ya. Memangnya jika orang masuk kamar mandi, dia mau ngapain? Ditambah, handuk yang sedari tadi tertidur nyaman di bahu kirinya.

"Tentu saja mandi." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

"Ngapain di sini?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah sekian kalinya keluar dari mulut Hinata membuat Sasuke gemes sendiri. Sepertinya Hinata perlu di _charge_ kepintaran.

"Keluar!"

Hinata menatap Sasuke, tak terima dengan usiran yang dilontarkan padanya. Rumah rumahnya, otomatis kamar mandi ini juga miliknya. "Gak mau. Kau saja yang keluar." Tolak Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Hn. Mau lihat aku mandi? Atau...mau mandi ber─"

"Heh? Tidak mauuu." Potong Hinata cepat seraya ngacir keluar kamar mandi.

"Dasar anak kecil." Gumam Sasuke dengan sedikit terkekeh. Sungguh langka melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertawa.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan menutupnya. Ia menggantungkan handuknya di gantungan yang terdapat di belakang pintu lalu kembali ke tempat tadi. Mungkin berendam air hangat akan membuat pikirannya _fresh_ kembali. Sasuke menyalakan keran dan mengisi _bathub_ dengan air hangat serta sedikit tambahan air dingin. Tak lupa dengan sabun cair beraroma _mint_ kesukaannya. Saat dirasanya cukup, Sasuke mematikan keran air tersebut. Sebelum mulai berendam, satu ide terlintas di otak jeniusnya. Sasuke tersenyum sekilas dan memulai aktivitas berendam air hangat.

Di sudut lain kediaman Hyuuga...

Hinata mengendap-ngendap ke arah di mana kulkas berada. Diedarkannya pandangan ke segala arah. Aman. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kakak berambut panjangnya. Hinata terkikik sambil membayangkan dirinya memakan _ice cream_ sebanyak-banyaknya.

Dua langkah lagi..

Hap, sampai. Hinata melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum benar-benar meraih gagang kulkas berukuran besar di depannya. Sekali lagi ia terkikik penuh kemenangan karena tidak mendapati seorang pun sebagaimana yang ia khawatirkan.

"Aduh non Hinata ngapain malam-malam begini di dapur?"

Hinata telonjak kaget mendengar suara salah satu pembantu di rumahnya. Dengan perasaan was-was ia menoleh seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, bermaksud menyuruh pembantu itu agar tidak bersuara. Si pembantu ikut-ikutan menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya sendiri.

"Jangan keras-keras! Nanti _Niisan_ denger,"Hinata memamerkan deretan gigi putih bergingsulnya. "Aku ingin minum _Ice cream_, tapi bibi jangan bilang-bilang _Niisan_ sama _Tousama_."

Bibi maju beberapa langkah dan berhenti empat langkah di depan Hinata. Bibi mengisyaratkan 'tidak'. "Nanti non Hinata sakit. Kalau sakit nanti tidak bisa minum _Ice cream_ dan makan cokelat. Terus, memangnya non Hinata mau disuntik dokter galak?" Bibi mencoba menakut-nakuti Hinata.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia memang takut disuntik dokter. Katanya, dokter pribadi yang sering mengobatinya bagaikan dinosaur yang sedang mengamuk, besar dan menakutkan. Dan ia tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan beliau.

Satu ide jail terbesit di benaknya. Hinata tersenyum menyeringai. Dia menyuruh bibi pergi ke kamarnya dengan alasan mencari boneka Rilakkumanya yang hilang entah ke mana. Hinata berkata bahwa ia tidak jadi minum _Ice cream_ melainkan akan membuat secangkir susu hangat. Setelah memastikan bibi hilang dari pandangannya, Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap kulkas.

Baru saja ia meraih gagang kulkas, ia dikejutkan lagi oleh sebuah suara yang kali ini adalah─

"Heh!"

─orang yang menurutnya paling menjengkelkan.

Hinata dengan malas memutar balik tubuhnya. Ia hampir melompat ke belakang jika saja tidak ada kulkas di belakangnya. Pasalnya, Sasuke berdiri di depannya hanya memakai celana boxer dan tanpa pakaian atas, hanya handuk kecil pengering rambut yang melingkar di lehernya. Hinata memekik tertahan, wajahnya menampakan semburat merah tipis. Sasuke terlihat sangat...sexeh. Ditambah tetes air yang jatuh dari rambutnya yang basah dan mengalir bebas di badannya.

Kaki dan tangan Hinata mengeluarkan suar dingin kala Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya. Mau apa Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya? Sekelabat pikiran yang tidak-tidak ia pikirkan. Dapat Hinata cium aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningya, "Hey, minggirlah!" Melihat tidak ada respon dari Hinata, Sasuke me_rolling_ _eyes_ seraya berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke mendorong Hinata ke samping agar gadis itu tidak menghalangi dirinya membuka pintu kulkas. Setelah itu, Sasuke mencari-cari apa yang bisa menyegarkan tenggorokkannya karena dirinya mendadak haus lagi sehabis berendam. Sasuke meraih sebatang _Choco Ice cream _yang ia yakini pasti milik satu-satunya gadis maniak susu cokelat di _mansion Hyuuga_.

Hinata meringis kesakitan akibat lengan sebelah kirinya bertubrukan dengan dinding. Ia menggosok-gosok lengannya agar sakitnya hilang. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada cowok yang barusan mendorongnya. Mulutnya ternganga melihat Uchiha Sasuke dengan seenaknya membuka plastik es krim nya dan menjilatnya. Lantas ia menghampiri Sasuke dan mencoba merebut kepunyaannya dari si 'pangeran ayam'. Namun Sasuke mempunyai gerak refleks yang bagus sehingga berhasil menjauhkan apa yang dipegangnya dari jangkauan Hinata.

"Hey, itu milikku. Kembalikan!" Ujar Hinata seraya mencoba merebut es krim dari tangan Sasuke. Ia harus rela melompat-lompat akibat Sasuke yang terus saja menjauhkan es krim itu dari jangkaunnya dengan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Otomatis Hinata yang mempunyai tinggi badan sebatas lengan Sasuke, harus melompat agar bisa menjangkaunya yaa meskipun tidak pernah berhasil.

Sasuke sudah terlanjur haus dan mencicipi es krim rasa cokelat yang sebenarnya tidak disukai dan tidak ada air dingin atau apa saja yang bisa menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Air dingin telah habis dipakai untuk membuat jus tomat.

Hinata, pemilik satu-satunya dari es krim yang berada di kulkas _mansion _Hyuuga tentu saja tidak terima jika ada seorang kawan maupun lawan yang mengambil tanpa seizinnya. Dan Sasuke, berani-beraninya pemuda itu membuka plastik pembukus es krim, di depan matanya, tanpa seizinnya. Oh tidak akan bisa dibiarkan.

Aktivitas rampas-menjauhi terus saja berlanjut hingga beberapa menit ke depan. Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Sampai sebuah suara khas menghentikan keduanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Membuat jus lagi?"

Hinata berbalik menatap Neji dengan mata melotot dan nafas tertahan. Ia menoleh was-was pada Sasuke di sampingnya dan memberi isyarat 'Jangan-ngomong-yang-macam-macam'.

Sasuke balas menatap Hinata dengan tampang _Innocent_ seraya kembali menjilati es krim di tangannya.

"_Ice cream_~" Tangis Hinata tiba-tiba pecah saat Sasuke menggigit es krimnya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai dengan tangan mengusap-usap matanya agar air matanya berhenti keluar karena tidak ingin dikatai anak kecil.

Neji geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah adik semata wayangnya yang bagaikan anak TK kehilangan boneka. Dia menghampiri Hinata dan menariknya agar berdiri. "Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh minum _Ice cream_ malam-malam, Hinata. Nanti kau sakit lagi."

"_Ice cream_, aku ingin _Ice cream_. Hiks.. Si pantat ayam ini seenaknya mengambil _Ice cream _ku." Hinata menendang tulang kering Sasuke sehingga Sasuke meringis kesakitan dibuatnya. Sasuke memelototkan matanya dan dibalas dengan juluran lidah oleh Hinata yang masih terisak.

"Tidak Hinata. Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

"Ayolah _Niisan_. Satu gigitan saja, boleh ya?"

Neji menatap _lavender_ adiknya yang bergerak-gerak dengan air mata yang mengumpul di dalamnya. Sungguh, tidak ada yang bisa menolak jika Hinata sudah memasang tampang seperti itu dan jujur dirinya sampai kewalahan dibuatnya.

"Baiklah. Hanya sekali gigit." Ucap Neji akhirnya. Mungkin Hinata tidak akan jatuh sakit jika hanya satu gigitan.

"Beneran? Asiiiiikk.. _Niisan_ baik deh." Girang Hinata dengan senyum lebar. Hinata berbalik dan hendak membuka kulkas namun tangan Neji menahannya. Ia menatap heran kakaknya. Jangan bilang kalau kakak berubah pikiran.. "Ada apa, _Niisan_?"

"Minta punya Sasuke saja. Siapa nanti yang akan menghabiskan sisanya jika kau mengambil lagi?"

Sasuke tersedak mendengar ucapan Neji. Dirinya menatap wajah Neji meminta penjelasan. Pasalnya, nih es krim udah dijilat dan digigit. Jika Hinata memakannya, itu sama aja ciuman secara tidak langsung.

Tanpa aba-aba dan menunggu persetujuan Sasuke, Hinata merebut es krim yang dipegangnya lalu berlari secepat mungkin ke lantai atas, masuk kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Sebelum itu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menjulurkan lidah ke arah dua cowok yang berdiri di depan kulkas. Rupanya gadis itu tidak berpikir bahwa jika ia memakan apalagi menjilat es krim punya Sasuke, itu berarti ia berciuman secara tidak langsung dengan si cowok. Ah, tidak ada yang berada di pikiran Hinata selain menghabiskan sisa es krim Sasuke. Bodoh amat soal yang lainnya. Baginya, _Ice cream is Ice cream_.

"Astaga, tuh anak kapan gedenya?" Neji berdecak heran.

Sasuke angkat bahu, "Mana gue tahu!"

.

* * *

-**TBC**-

* * *

.

Author's Note

Astaga ini ff ngaret bet ya, maap deh. Selain sibuk, ide mendadak dibawa angin. Terima kasih jika ada yang nungguin, menyempatkan membaca, review, fave, dan follow. Terima kasih juga untuk _silent readers_. Next chap mungkin bakalan ngaret (banget) lagi. Hehe..

Btw, adakah yang **Hinata-centric**; HinaxSasu, HinaxNaru, HinaxGaa, HinaxSaso, HinaxSai, dan lain-lain (HinaxBoys) ? Ayo gabung di community yang barusan aku buat efek bosen(?). Liat di profil aku ya :D

Balas review yang no login

**Z** : Hehe ia nih XD ini udah lanjut, arigatou udah review ^^

**Scarlet** : Hehe ._.v Ia ingatan Hinata emang paling payah, sering lola #ditabokHinata. Arigatou udah review ^^

**Mamoka** : Ini udah lanjut. Arigatou udah review ^^

**Y** : Abis aku mau fokus ke ff ini dulu. Hehe ia insya Allah ya. Arigatou udah review ^^

-**_Aira Ai_**


	5. Hinata Sakit

Malam berganti pagi. Fajar kembali menyingsing dari ufuk timur, menampakkan sinar surya yang menghangatkan tubuh. Meski tak begitu menyengat mengingat sekarang bukan lagi musim gugur melainkan musim dingin, di mana butir-butir kapas dingin mulai berjatuhan dari langit menimbun daratan. Angin dingin berlawanan dengan sinar matahari.

Meski pagi telah datang, seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata tetap tak mau terjaga dari tidurnya. Keningnya mengernyit serta mengeluarkan keringat. Wajah bulatnya terlihat pucat dan bibirnya bergetar pelan. Sedari tadi dirinya tak pernah diam, berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ingin sekali Hinata membuka kelopak matanya, namun keduanya terasa berat dan panas.

Satu kesimpulan dari apa yang dialami nona manis tersebut.

Hinata sakit.

~oOo~

* * *

**I'M NOT A KID!****© Aira Ai**

Disclaimer : **Saya adalah titisan Uzumaki Kushina **_ngiahaha _*abaikan_. _Semua orang tahu kalo **Naruto** itu **milik** bung **Masashi Kishimoto**. Jadi, **Sasuke milik neng Aira Ai** aja okesip. Hoho

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo[s], dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Pertama-tama saya minta maaf atas kengaretannya~

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

~oOo~

* * *

**-5-**

Neji menatap cemas Hinata yang sedang diperiksa oleh dokter pribadinya. Kondisi Hinata benar-benar parah. Sedari tadi tubuh gadis itu meriang kedinginan. Sorot matanya terlihat kosong dan begitu terluka. Meski kelopak mata Hinata kerap kali terbuka, Neji yakin pasti gadis itu tidak sepenuhnya sadar. Dengan kata lain, setengah sadar.

"Kondisi nona Hinata benar-benar buruk. Bisa kau jelaskan apa saja yang diminumnya semalam?" Dokter menatap Neji serius.

"Semalam dia memaksa minum _Ice cream_. Aku sudah melarangnya tapi dia tetap bersikeras." Jawab Neji. Matanya tak sekalipun teralihkan dari sosok rapuh di depannya.

Dokter tampak berpikir, "Baiklah. Saya sudah menyiapkan resep dan pengukur suhu untuknya. Jangan lupa untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya sejam sekali, dan mengompres dahinya dengan air hangat. Jika demamnya tidak kunjung turun hingga malam ini, kau harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Karena setelah kuperiksa, sakit Hinata kali ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya." Jelasnya.

Neji mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi. Masih banyak pasien yang harus saya tangani."

Neji mengantar dokter yang memeriksa Hinata hingga ke pintu utama. Setelah itu ia kembali ke kamar Hinata, mengambil resep dari dokter untuk segera ditebus. Para pembantu juga telah keluar dari kamar Hinata setelah disuruh Neji mengambil air hangat dan handuk kecil untuk mengompresi Hinata.

Kini, yang tersisa di dalam kamar Hinata hanya Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap sendu tubuh tak berdaya Hinata yang dibaluti selimut tebal hingga sebatas dada. Diusapnya lembut dahi Hinata. Hari ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk bolos sekolah demi menjaga sahabat masa kecilnya yang sedang sakit.

Hinata sakit akibat meminum _Ice cream_ semalam. Dan siapa yang lebih dulu meminumnya? Ada saat di mana Sasuke merasa dirinya bersalah, dan ada saat di mana ia merasa bahwa yang salah adalah Hinata sendiri. Tapi sungguh, tidak ada yang dipikirkan Sasuke selain Hinata.

Sasuke mencelupkan handuk kecil ke dalam baskom berisi air hangat yang dibawakan bibi beberapa saat yang lalu. Lalu ia meremasnya dan menata handuk kecil itu di dahi Hinata, berharap demam Hinata akan segera turun sehingga gadis itu tidak harus di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Berkali-kali Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah satu jam kemudian, ia mengambil termometer pengukur suhu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Hinata, membuat gadis itu sedikit terusik tidurnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, kedua mata itu mulai terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris _lavender_ yang redup. Bola mata itu bergerak kesana-kemari sebagai penyesuaian dengan sekitarnya. Lalu beralih ke depan hingga bertemu dengan sepasang _onyx_ yang menatapnya tajam.

"Sa-sasuke!" Lirih Hinata dengan suara paraunya yang terkesan lemah.

Serta merta Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil jarak lebih dekat dengan Hinata. "Hinata kau sudah sadar,"

Hinata menatap bingung Sasuke. Dia merasa ada yang berbeda, tapi apa... "Memangnya tadi aku kenapa? Mati suri?" _Duh_ Hinata, udah sakit gini masih ada bercanda.

Sasuke membantu Hinata mengubah posisinya menjadi bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Kemudian mengambil kompresan di dahi Hinata. "_Baka_! Kau sedang sakit dan sejak tadi tidak sadarkan diri."

"Hah? Sakit? Aku merasa baikan aja, _tuh_!—aww..." Nyeri tiba-tiba menyerang kepala Hinata.

"Bodoh, udah sakit masih aja bertingkah." Sasuke menahan dirinya agar tidak menoyor kepala Hinata. Bisa-bisa gadis itu akan pingsan mendadak dan dirinya yang akan dipersalahkan Neji.

"Kok panas ya? Sasuke-_kun_, tolong nyalakan _AC _nya!" Suruh Hinata sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Seenak jidat menyuruh orang." Tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah. Mana mau dia disuruh-suruh. Memangnya dia pembantu apa. Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu HANYA sesuai kehendaknya.

"Aku kan sedang sakit, jadi tidak bisa bergerak terlalu banyak." Hinata menatap polos Sasuke. Tapi dibalik kepolosan tatapan itu tersirat unsur kejahilan terselubung.

Dengan berat hati Sasuke mencari remot _AC_ dan menyetel ke suhu yang tak begitu dingin. Kalau nih anak ga sakit, mungkin Sasuke sudah mencekik lehernya. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, langkahi dulu mayat Neji!

Dan begitu seterusnya. Hinata terus saja menyuruh Sasuke macam-macam dengan alasan _'Aku kan sedang sakit'_ Mengambil _handphone_ yang jelas-jelas berada di sebelahnya pun harus dikerjakan Sasuke hingga pemuda itu capek sendiri.

"Sasuke pijitin dong!" Hinata menahan tawanya.

"_Stop_! _No more playing around, Hinata_!" Tegas Sasuke. Ia menatap tajam Hinata agar gadis itu berhenti bertingkah macam-macam. Sudah cukup, kasian tuh badan udah pegal kesana-kemari demi hal yang tidak penting-penting amat.

.

* * *

.

Matahari mulai meringsut ke ufuk barat, menyisakan biasan cahaya di langit hingga menimbulkan warna _orange_. Detik-detik _sunset_ tiba. Namun sayang, hal indah tersebut tidak terlihat disebabkan adanya awan yang menghalangi, membuat hati peminat _sunset_ kecewa dibuatnya —sama halnya dengan apa yang dirasakan Aira Ai *eh?

Bosan. Itulah yang melanda Hinata saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak, sejak siuman hingga sekarang dirinya tidak mendapat izin keluar kamar. Berdiam diri di kamar dan tak melakukan apa-apa, tentu saja dirinya merasa begitu bosan. Sasuke juga telah pergi. Dia mendadak mendapat telepon dari seorang teman di ekskul yang diikutinya, membuat Hinata makin bosan karena tidak ada teman yang menjadi korban kejahilannya. Bibi? Ah Hinata bosan karena bibi sudah sering dijahilinya. Neji? Tidak lagi-lagi, karena ia sudah pernah kena batunya. Ayah? Oh yang ini sangat-sangat tidak mungkin dilakukan. Ia harus tetap bersikap manis dan baik jika tidak ingin jajannya dikurangi.

Sasuke telah memesan agar dirinya mengecek suhu tubuhnya sejam sekali karena kemungkinan pulang cepat tidak bisa dijanjikan. Oh bukan Hinata namanya kalau langsung menurutinya begitu saja. Sasuke sudah terlanjur dicap sebagai orang paling menjengkelkan. Walaupun cowok itu lah yang menjaga serta merawatnya sejak pagi tadi, tetap saja tidak mempengaruhi pendiriannya.

Hinata memutuskan menelpon salah satu sahabatnya, "_Moshi-moshi, _Sakura-_chan_!"

_"Ne, Hinata-chan. Ada apa? Tumben telepon?" _Ujar Sakura lewat sambungan telepon.

"_Ano_.. Sakura-_chan _sedang apa, apa aku mengganggu?" Kata Hinata berbasa-basi.

"_Tidak kok. Aku hanya duduk-duduk saja. Memangnya kenapa, Hina-chan? Oh ya, dengar-dengar kau sedang sakit,_"

"Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja badanku seperti kompor. Panas. Mataku juga berat. Dan kepalaku sering sakit." Elak Hinata.

"_Ckck... Itu namanya sakit, Hinata-chan. Lalu, apa kau disuntik dokter dinomu?_" Sakura terkikik pelan.

"Eh? Benar juga ya. Aku tidak tahu. Waktu bangun tadi, aku hanya melihat Sasuke sedang—" Hinata membelalakan matanya. Barusan ia keceplosan menyebutkan tentang Sasuke yang sengaja dirahasiakan kepada teman-temannya. "—oopps!"

"_Huh? Melihat Sasuke? Kalian serumah?_"

"Serumah? Tidak kok, tidak. Aku tidak serumah dengan dia. Idih. Sasuke hanya kebetulan saja berada di sini!" Hinata mencoba mengelak dan meyakinkan Sakura bahwa ia tidak serumah dengan Sasuke.

Kemudian gadis itu berbalik karena sudah capek berada pada posisi seperti itu. "Kyaaaa!" Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya dengan tangan saling menyilang di depan dada. Sejak kapan...

"Hn, sedang apa kau?" Mata itu begitu tajam menatap Hinata.

_"Eh? Seperti ada suara lain. Siapa—"_

Hinata kembali ke posisi semula, membelakangi Sasuke dan kembali berbicara dengan Sakura, "_Ano.. _Sakura-_chan _sudah dulu ya, nanti aku telepon lagi. Dah!" Hinata buru-buru memutuskan sambungan sebelum Sakura kembali bertanya-tanya.

Bersamaan dengan hembusan nafas panjang, Hinata berbalik dan menatap Sasuke. "Hai, s-sudah lama ya?"

"Hn? Kira-kira sejak kau bertelepon." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk memamerkan sederetan giginya. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa ada atmosfir kurang menyenangkan.

.

* * *

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Hinata disela-sela mengunyah bubur yang disuapi Sasuke.

"Marah? Tidak." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Jawaban Sasuke pasti tidak sesuai dengan apa isi hatinya. Nadanya begitu datar dan terkesan dingin juga acuh. Hinata makin merasa bersalah. Sasuke pasti mendengar ucapannya pada Sakura tadi ketika bertelepon.

Sasuke mengarahkan sendok ke arah Hinata, tapi gadis itu tidak membuka mulutnya, malah menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jika sudah kenyang, istirahat sedikit lalu setelah itu minum obat." Kemudian Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju dapur.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Hinata hanya bisa diam dan merutuki dirinya. Bisa-bisanya ia berkata demikian kepada Sakura. Memangnya apa salahnya mengakui kalau Sasuke tinggal seatap dengannya? Toh kenyataannya seperti itu, dan lagi Sasuke adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Tapi ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salah Hinata, menurutnya. Salah Sasuke yang tak menepati janjinya dulu.

Saat mereka berpisah dulu, Sasuke berjanji akan terus menelepon dan mengirimnya kabar. Tapi itu hanya terjadi sebulan, setelah itu Hinata bagai kehilangan kontak dengan Sasuke. Sasuke tak lagi meneleponnya, dan itu membuat Hinata berpikir bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak perduli lagi dengannya.

Hingga beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka kembali dipertemukan. Tapi rasa itu telah berubah. Hinata tidak lagi menganggap Sasuke sebagai sahabat kecilnya. Rasa rindu itu memang ada di lubuk hati Hinata yang paling dalam. Ingin rasanya Hinata memeluk Sasuke sekedar melepas rindu yang membuncah. Tapi pemuda itu bukan lagi Sasuke yang dulu ia kenal. Bahkan Hinata sempat ragu kalau Sasuke yang sekarang adalah pemuda yang dijuluki 'Pangeran Tampan Dari Negeri Dongeng' olehnya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke kembali dengan segelas susu hangat di tangan kanannya. Ia meletakkan susu itu di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidur. _Onyx_nya melirik jam _waker_ di sana, sudah saatnya Hinata minum obat. Sasuke mengambil beberapa butir obat dan menyerahkannya kepada Hinata. Namun gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau minum obat!" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke rumah sakit." Sasuke hampir beranjak dari sana, namun tangan Hinata mencegahnya.

"Gak mau ke rumah sakit!" Rengek Hinata.

Sasuke kembali duduk, "Ya minum obat kalau tidak ingin ke rumah sakit."

"Gaaak! —mmphh!"

Tak mau membuang-buang waktu, Sasuke melempar satu butir obat ke dalam mulut Hinata ketika gadis itu membuka mulutnya. Alhasil Hinata gelagapan karena rasa pahit dari obat menempel di lidahnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya memberikan segelas susu kepada Hinata.

Tanpa basa-basi Hinata langsung menegak setengah isi gelas tersebut. Hinata bersiap memaki Sasuke, "Sasuke jaa—"

Namun belum selesai dia berbicara, Sasuke kembali melempar obat ke dalam mulutnya. Kali ini dua sekaligus, membuat ia menegak susunya hingga tak bersisa. Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan bibir mengerucut.

Sasuke menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah memerah Hinata. Agar tidak ketahuan, ia menjulurkan pengukur suhu badan kepada Hinata, "Buka mulutnya, Hinata!"

Bukannya menuruti perintah Sasuke, Hinata malah mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Rasa bersalahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi rasa kesal yang biasa ia alami ketika bersama Sasuke. "Gak mau. Kamu ngeselin, jengkelin, ngebetein. Pokoknya Sasuke jahaaat! —mmph!"

Sasuke segera saja memasukan termometer ke dalam mulut Hinata sebelum gadis itu mengoceh terlalu lama. Sepertinya gadis itu lebih senang bermain 'lempar-masukan' daripada bermain halus dengannya.

* * *

~oOo~ **TBC** ~oOo~

* * *

**A/N :**

Halo saya kembali dengan chapter lima nya. Ini berdasarkan hasil vote di profil saya ya. Jadi gini, karena bentar lagi aku UN kelas tiga, aku ngadain polling di profilku mengenai fict mana yang mau diupdate lebih dulu. Secara, aku ga bisa langsung lanjut semuanya. Nanti malah hancur. Yang ini aja aku yakin pasti hancur cur cur. *mendadak pundung* Okeh aku mulai ga _mood _nulis lanjutan fict ini karena di sini ada Neji T-T

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena ngaret, makin gaje, pendek, dan typo. Jujur aku ga baca dua kali, langsung dipublish soalny...#halahbilangajamalas m(_ _)m

Nanti akan aku cek lagi. Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada readers, reviewers, followers, dan yang memfave fict ini. Yang minta dilanjut, ayo sekarang wajib revieww! #plakk

Oh iya, pollingnya belum ditutup yah. Aku masih butuh apresiasi(?) fict mana yang mau dilanjut lebih dulu. Cek profil ya. Dan pemberitahuan, kayaknya fict Akatsuki In A Village akan ikutan ngaret. Saya keburu ngambek, soalnya chap 2 yang udah diketik setengahnya eh malah kehapus -_-"

Sampai jumpa. Salam -_**Aira Ai**_


End file.
